Attention is directed to my U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,997,980; 3,476,085, and 3,659,557, in which there are generally specified the inadequacies of the prior art, particularly as to inadequate massaging and to the liability of infection. The prior art is distinguished by having cups which are poorly designed and which result in inadequate decongesting of the teat and also of flooding and backflow. Also reference is made to the causes of mastitis. The object of the present invention is to provide a diaphragm teat cup assembly which not only improves the constancy of vacuum and lessens damage to the teats as well as lessening the possibility of mastitis and other bacteria, but also at the same time is made in such a way that it is a disposable item, i.e., when it gets to the point when it wears, it can be thrown away and a new diaphragm applied more economically. Worn and dirty inflations increase the rate of contamination.